


Rug

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuKai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Dominant Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Drabble, Drabble Collection, In Public, M/M, Public Humiliation, Somnophilia, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongin was a brat last night. Now he's naked and needs to piss whilst his group watches him. Minseok always has theworstbest punishments.just a messy fic of drabbles of bratty jongin being punished by minseok, i suppose





	1. Bladder Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [exo drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223912) by [WorldsJunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk). 



Jongin stood squirming at the pressure in his bladder. It hurt, had been hurting for the past hour according to the clock. He curled his toes into the rough carpet, naked and exhausted as Jongdae walked by. With a smirk, his hand shot out and Jongin groaned as he pressed his stomach hard.

Pain shot through his bladder and he bent over, desperately trying to stop the cramp in his stomach. There was laughter from the group as they watched him squirm - the only absent one was Minseok, content on letting him be watched and shamed, punishment for being a brat the night before.

But he was desperate now, scared he was going to ruin the carpet. Hands gripped his hips, and Jongin shook his head. He recognised Baekhyun's hands as they curled around his stomach, pressing, and he lost it. His bladder released and the carpet around his feet instantly went damp.

There was a whoop and a few murmurs of _gross_ and Jongin opened his eyes enough to see Minseok leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and a frown on his face.


	2. Chastity Belt

  
Jongin knew he would eventually be punished for pissing on the dorm rug; the nice expensive one that Junmyeon had spent a lot of money on. He had known he was being punished for it the moment he saw the chastity belt being tugged free from its box and had shivered when the cold metal framed his cock.  
  
What he hadn’t expected, was this.   
  
Sat in an expensive restaurant, chastity belt tight around him, as he tried desperately to focus on his food, trying not to squirm or give anything away. People giving them weird looks when Minseok was in the mood could be given a mild punishment. He shivered a little at the thought - mild punishments were fun; not being able to cum as he was used by the rest of their group, putting a show on for them, anything of the sort. He considered it for a moment - they hadn’t done anything like it of the sort, other than Jongin being forced to hold his piss in front of them, naked for hours in the corner - but then, he stiffened

.  
Minseok’s foot was pressing against his crotch, pushing the now warm cage against him, giving him the tiniest amount of friction. Jongin swallowed the mouthful of food he had just put into his mouth and breathed out. Minseok’s foot kept moving and Jongin shakily cut the meat on his plate into smaller pieces. The chastity belt wouldn’t even allow him to even slightly get hard, and a flick of his eyes up to Minseok’s face told Jongin that Minseok knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
_Bastard_  
.  
Jongin did his best to eat, Minseok’s foot taking permanent, twitchy residence against his cock.


	3. Somnophilia

Jongin groaned as his dream slipped away from him. His consciousness began to stir, dragging him out of the realm of sleep. He grunted and shifted, annoyed. It had taken him a while to slip off when they'd gotten back to the dorm after a twenty hour recording session and he definitely wasn't ready to be awake yet.

The answer to why he was awake came to him suddenly, very quickly – in the form of wet, velvet heat around his half hard cock.

Jongin groaned softly and propped himself up on his elbows.

Minseok stared up at him in the rising sun, eyes dark and wicked as he gently sucked the tip of Jongin's dick. Jongin swallowed and wondered how long Minseok had been sucking him in his sleep. The thought made him stiffen even more, blood flow decreasing and dick pulsing. He took a laboured breath before he collapsed on the pillows.

Jongin spread his legs and closed his eyes as Minseok went to work. Jongin let smaller groans slip over his lips and reached down to grip Minseok's hair tight. Minseok's tongue twitched and he started bobbing, taking more of Jongin into his mouth and Jongin's breath hitched.

Minseok's nose easily bumped into Jongin's groin and Jongin let out a moan. He thought about the times he didn't know about, all the times his wet dreams might have been Minseok sucking him off as Jongin was deeply asleep. His toes curled and the thought alone was enough for him to arch and cum down Minseok's throat.

Minseok choked a little before he pulled up and Jongin watched him disappear. The bathroom door two doors down opened and shut and Jongin closed his eyes. He yawned, close to falling back to sleep already.

Minseok returned, smelling of toothpaste and mouthwash and Jongin let himself be pulled into Minseok's favourite cuddling position. Their hands interlinked and they fell asleep, ignoring the slowly rising sun telling them to awaken.


End file.
